    [Patent document 1] JP 2008-98981 A
There is conventionally an in-vehicle apparatus equipped with a function to achieve a handsfree phone call by establishing connection with an external cellular phone via a short range wireless communication. Such an in-vehicle apparatus is equipped with a data communication module (DCM) having a function as an in-vehicle phone. When the vehicle having the above in-vehicle apparatus receives a user who carries a cellular phone, the user can perform a handsfree phone call using the cellular phone. In addition, even if the above vehicle receives a user who has not a cellular phone, the user can perform a handsfree phone call using the in-vehicle phone. To that end, the above in-vehicle apparatus is provided with a phonebook function to store a plurality of separate phonebook data sets dedicated for the connected cellular phone and the in-vehicle phone, respectively.
Patent document 1 discloses a technology to transmit the phonebook data of the connected cellular phone to the in-vehicle apparatus and store the transmitted phonebook data in the in-vehicle apparatus. According to the technology, the same phonebook data as that stored in the cellular phone can be used in a handsfree phone call using the cellular phone. In contrast, the phonebook data of the in-vehicle phone can be registered or stored in the in-vehicle apparatus when a user can register phonebook data by performing a predetermined input manipulation to a manipulation portion, for example, touch switch on a touch panel provided in in-vehicle apparatus; further, the registered phonebook data can be edited.
As explained above, the phonebook data of the in-vehicle phone needs to be registered or edited by an input manipulation (for example, a manual entry etc.) of a user. Therefore, registering or editing a great number of phonebook data requires a great number of input manipulations. Thus, it is desired to improve usability about the phonebook data of the in-vehicle phone.